


Words of Love

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Poetry, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes a poem. Sherlock responds.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

Longing

I lay abed at night fruitlessly chasing elusive slumber.

I think of our fingertips brushing, our touch lingering a bit too long.

I think of our gazes locking, electric heat passing between us.

I think of you, imagine you in your bed alone, downstairs. I long to be there with you.

I long to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you.

I long to climb together to the highest heights and fall into joyful bliss with you.

I long to lay by your side as time plays its tricks and we grow old and withered.

I lay abed at night and think of you, my love.


	2. Sherlock

Untitled

When temptation calls, you are my answer.

For you, I try to be a better person.

When we are old and grey, we shall retire and raise bees together.

Can words say this more succinctly?

Perhaps.

I love you.

Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
